Playing Games
by pexylexy
Summary: Edward/Jasper - sequel to "Persuasion" - rated M for sexual content - They take it outside...


Edward enjoyed the feel of the cold wind against his overheated skin as he dashed out into the forest, following the older vampire's intoxicating scent. He already knew where Jasper was leading him, the path into the clearing just too familiar.

He pushed himself forward, gaining yet more speed, and with every step Jasper's scent intensified as he got closer and closer to the blond vampire. As soon as Jasper was within reach, Edward lurched forward, almost tackling the older vampire, sending them both crashing into the wet grass.

Edward was almost surprised to see Jasper laughing and grinning and an instant later the younger vampire found himself on his back as Jasper took advantage of his inattention to get back the upper hand and move to straddle Edward, keeping the younger vampire's hands firmly pinned to the ground.

"You're so easy..." A low growl escaped Edward's throat that had Jasper chuckling once more as his fingers made short work of the buttons on the younger vampire's shirt, exposing more of the ice-white marble skin to hungry eyes.

The moment Jasper's grip on the younger vampire's loosened just the slightest bit, Edward expertly wriggled free, springing into a crouch, his shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders. "I'm not easy..." The words came out in a hiss and Jasper was on his feet as well almost instantly, a playful smile grazing his lips.

"You wanna play, huh?" Edward's eyes held the unspoken challenge and Jasper was more than up to go along with this little game. If Edward wanted a chase, he definitely could get one. Jasper shed his shirt as well, effectively catching the younger vampire's attention, a fact that made him relatively easy prey.

Jasper lunged at Edward but narrowly missed him, rolling off on the wet grass to fall back into a crouch only fractions of a second later, a husky laugh leaving his throat as he licked his lips.

Edward didn't have time to savour his small victory. He had a feeling that Jasper was enjoying this chase just a bit too much for his liking. "C'mon Edward... show me what you've got..." The younger vampire looked at Jasper for a moment, considering his options. He had a sneaking suspicion that the older vampire was going to play dirty and he wasn't quite sure how to counteract.

Edward bared his teeth, launching himself at Jasper. His fingernails caught Jasper's shoulder but otherwise he missed him completely, the older vampire catching his arm and twisting it behind his back instead, Edward's front pressed to the next best tree.

"Do you give up?" It was a mere whisper against Edward's ear, a whisper that sent a shiver all over the younger vampire's body.

"Never." Edward struggled against Jasper's grip for emphasis although he knew it was futile, the older vampire wasn't going to be so foolish and let his hold slacken once more. Jasper used his body to keep the younger vampire against the trunk, one hand sneaking down between their bodies to undo both of their pants. He let a finger trail down the younger vampire's spine and further down till one finger entered him roughly.

An instant later Jasper's lips were back at Edward's ear, sweet breath ghosting over sensitive skin. "Still not giving up?"

Edward shook his head weakly, sharp teeth digging into his lower lip to stop a wanton moan from escaping when a second finger followed the first. "Aw, lying doesn't suit you, Edward."

Edward couldn't stop the groan when fingers were withdrawn, leaving him feeling empty. That feeling didn't last long though and his lips parted in a gasp when Jasper eventually pushed home, giving the younger vampire what he wanted, even if he didn't admit it.

Fingers ghosted lightly over Edward's chest, fingernails catching his nipples every so often as Jasper set a hard rhythm for them that had the younger vampire writhing back against him constantly.

"Say you give up." Jasper husked, a smile flickering over his lips when Edward bit his lip before shaking his head once. The older vampire deliberately let a wave of desire wash over Edward's writhing frame that caused the younger vampire's head to fall back onto Jasper's shoulder. "Just say it... and you get to come."

Edward still didn't answer. However, when Jasper gave that one particularly hard and well-angled thrust, Edward couldn't hold it back anymore. "I give..." The younger vampire stopped again mid-sentence. "C'mon... it's only three words..."

Jasper gave a few more rough thrusts and eventually Edward tumbled over the edge, the words rushing out of his mouth before he could stop them. "_Igiveup_..."

Edward rested his head against the trunk, his body twitching as Jasper followed him over the edge, giving a few more short thrusts. After a moment of silence, Jasper rested his hand between Edward's shoulder blades. "Good boy..." Edward gave a low growl.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're so easy..." Edward twisted out of Jasper's hold, so desperately wishing he could wipe the smug smirk off of the older vampire's face. "...promised."


End file.
